A New Sun
by ecilaxXxalice
Summary: Jacob-hurt and in despair. Renesmee-about to lose her love.Carlisle-the one who changes their lives forever. What happened? Why don't you find out and then review when you're done? I'm serious, you have to review! But read first!srry im bad at summaries:
1. Prolouge

"Happy birthday Renesmee! It's time to wake up!" I cooed to my daughter.

Today she had so much to worry about. One thing being Jacob, another word being imprint. But as Renesmee started to wake up, I pushed these thoughts away- they'd have to wait for a while. "Momma, what are we going to learn today?" Renesmee asked as she made up her bed.

"Well, I was thinking we'd give you the day off, but if you want to, Ed- I mean Dad, wants to teach you a new measure to your lullaby," I replied. Man, she's growing up so fast, I thought- pushing my "bubble" out to Edward so that he could read my mind. Seven years of practice and I could only get it away for five minutes. Oh those sweet five minutes. I wonder- I pushed that thought away too as Renesmee got a drink out of the fridge- blood. The one thing, besides abnormal strength and strong skin, that puts her apart from humans. "I need to go hunt, Rose, will you go with me?" I asked, knowing that she could hear me.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up once again after dreaming about the morning that my life changed forever. This day was exactly nineteen years ago, the day I married my Jacob. I loved him, more than anything in this world. I stopped thinking as I heard a growl. My Jacob was at the door to our room. He was growling at someone outside the door. One whiff and I knew it was a vampire, but not one I knew. As I went out the backdoor to run to Uncle Emmett's house to get help, I heard the rip as Jacob changed into his wolf form. I ran to the Cullen Mansion in split time and alerted Emmett, Jasper, and Edward on what had happened by using my special power. Emmett yelled out what was happening to the rest of the family and told them that they were leaving. All but Alice followed me. In ten seconds everyone was over at my house, but by that time all that was left of my Jacob was a pile of shuddering fur and blood. The vampire was gone, and my Jacob was hurt. Someone was definitely going to pay.

Carlisle rushed over to my Jacob. Seth ran out the door to race after the unknown attacker, and I ran to Bella and squeezed her. It felt so childish, but I had to. At that moment, Alice, who didn't come with me, rushed in the door and screamed, "What has that mutt done? He's ruined everyone and everything's future! Grrrr. He makes me so mad sometimes!" Esme walked over to Alice to calm her down.

"I don't think that it's Jacob that's changing the future. I think it's me," Carlisle said right before he bit deep into Jacobs shoulder. **(A/N: I'm ignoring the fact that shape shifters are deathly allergic to vampire venom. Please Read and Review!)** By this time, Jacob was conscious and was back into his human form. When Carlisle let go of my Jacob, I raced over to him. He was yelling and cursing, mainly cursing. I could tell he was in extreme pain.

"Go get the morphine." Carlisle said.

"Wait- there's something I need to tell you," my mother said. "When you did that, I did feel it- I lied to you to protect Edward…"

"Why honey? Why did you lie to me?" Daddy asked. Wait, daddy- am I really acting like a child? Pshh.

"Just let me finish," mom continued. "When the morphine and venom mixed inside of me, it paralyzed me. I didn't want to move at first, but when I did want to move and scream, I found that I couldn't. I could feel the fire burning inside of me, like I was on a stake of fire. Morphine does not work. And I'm sorry for lying to you guys and I fully apologize," she finished.

"So what did you do when it wore off?" Emmett asked.

"I just laid there counting the seconds…. Well, I was counting Edwards breaths. I lost count multiple times." Mom said.

"Mom! What are we going to do about Jacob?" I screamed.

"I guess we just have to wait it out." Carlisle answered for my mom when she didn't answer.

**A/N: Please Read and Review, I don't know what to do next. And please don't be mean because this is my first story. OK, I'll take a little bit of harsh words, because that's what it takes to have constructive criticism, but don't be too mean. Please? I know that my chapters are short, but please stay with me, it will take a while.**

**I do not own twilight or Jake or Renesmee. Stephanie does. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Grrrrr! What have you done? Bella you masochistic….. How can you stand this? Agggh! F- you whoever created this f- horrible b- a- agony! Damn you! Does anyone know what's going to happen? I'm pretty sure Dr. Fang hasn't given me enough morphine! Remember, Bella couldn't talk- I'm f- screaming! Whatever it is, I can feel my bones changing! When this is over, I better still be a wolf- if I'm not, I wish that thing had taken me down, if I'm not…. I… I wish that thing would've killed me! Agggh! How can it be getting hotter! Nessie- this f- sucks, but you're too hot for me- I need you to move across the room. Agggh! I feel like I'm being burnt on a pyre of fire and I can't stop thinking!"

"Jake! Honey! Stop talking! Tell me- is the fire- the venom- is it fading from your fingers and toes? Tell me, but just that- I don't need you waking up all of the forest." Esme asked him.

I could see Jacob slowly calming himself down. If he was already feeling better, what took vampires- or humans I guess- three days, was taking my Jacob thirty minutes.

"I guess yes, but it's joining around my heart- like it's being drawn there. Like ants to an ant hill at the end of the day. I'm losing it if I am talking about ants. I'm a goner, I know it. Nessie, feel free to laugh at me." My Jacob chortled.

"It seems as if shape shifters can heal well even when bitten. Jacob, do you want to sit in the river? It will be colder that Renesmee. Than again we are also colder. Also, remember Bella said she regained her feelings, but didn't want to trouble Edward. I think you should do the same for Nessie. Your scent seems to be changing- just remember to keep your cool, because we don't want an atrocity in our hands." Carlisle said while smiling.

"Ummmm. I think Jacob's pain will be over in about half a minute." Alice said meekly.

"What are you talking about? Ohh. That's different. Well, maybe. You don't think he'll be a problem. Well, that's cool. We won't have the Volturi come after us. But that is weird that one of our supposed enemies is now half vampire. But cool." My dad said. He must be listening to Aunt Alice's thoughts.

"Hhhhhh. My heart's speeding up. I am definitely not breathing. The bleeding is staunched. Is this what it is like to die?" Jacob rambled to himself. It was like hearing him self evaluate himself. Definitely wacko. But according to Alice, it should be ending and I would be the only one not going through the transformation. Suddenly, my Jacob stopped breathing, his heart stopped, and he looked at me and smiled. He was completely one of us now- hopefully half wolf, quarter human, quarter vampire. Or would it be half wolf, half vampire? I didn't know, but I knew this- My imprint with Jacob was still strong, maybe even stronger.


	4. Chapter 3

He is stronger. I could see it in the way he stood up. He could already lift up cars like they were a book; I wonder if he's stronger than Emmett. That would be interesting.

I started to walk over to him, to touch him, to see if he was still real, that he was still the same Jacob that I've known since birth, but something stopped me. Maybe it was his strange expression. He looked like he was trying to say something, but like he wanted to kill himself for saying it. What could that be?

It didn't take long for Dad to figure that one out. He was gone for three seconds and back with a cup of blood. You couldn't see that it was blood, but I could smell it. I also recognized the container. It was the one I took to school. The one Jacob gave me when I was thirsty. He recognized it as well. It looked like- oh what was it that Shakespeare said?- he was scorning the base degrees. He was analyzing every single little thing. He looked very much like the images I saw of Mom from Dad telling me when she was first a newborn. Would Jacob still remember his love for me like Mama remembered her love? It was agonizing to think of it, but, would he still love me now that Grandpa had changed him?

Slowly, I took a step towards him. Slowly, he took a sip from the container. He grimaced, but again it was like when Dad told me of Mama drinking from a cup of blood. He liked it. So he did thirst? But how often would he need blood? For how long could we keep him from the Volturi? I took another step towards my Jacob. At last he noticed me slowly walking towards him. He took the cup from his face long enough to say, "Nothing's changed Nessie. I can see what you're thinking. I still love you. Everything's going to be all right. Well, most of everything- see where loving leeches get's me?" He put his face back to the container, taking big gulps. He seemed all right. By the look on his face, I could tell he was only teasing. He still loved me and was making jokes.

Suddenly, Dad was laughing. It seemed like Mama wasn't shielding anymore because Jake looked at him and grimaced. Jake was one of us now and everyone would have to live with it. Well, most of everyone. We don't know yet about the pack or if Jacob can still be a wolf.

But one thing I was certain of- Jake was okay, and he was unique now. Even more unique than me. I would just have to live with that. Good thing I'm not the jealous type.

**Please Review. Go ahead and press the button down there! I need new ideas. And I need them quick, so start pressing and typing. If I use someone's review, I'll recognize you in the next chapter. THANK YOU! **


	5. Chapter 4

"Whoa!" I said. "Jake, where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to see if I'm still wolf! My wolf is part of my life- just as much as part of my life as you are." He answered.

"Well, at least wait for me. Hu, whoa!-"

Those last two words were my reaction to Jacob's new transformation. He transformed into what he felt like. Like an energized pup who was just a little bit angry about being attacked.

"Hey! JACOB! Hello? Over here! You know me, Alice. Yeah, since you are now part vampire, I can see what might happen. And I want to tell you, your Quileute pack is coming! And they are NOT happy. Also, try changing to a different animal, I bet you can do it." Alice screamed at Jacob. She still seemed pretty upset that her day was ruined.

"Dude, your right." I heard my Jacob say. I turned around and almost fainted- that is if I could faint. Where the wolf used to be now stood a gigantic lion.

"Oh. You better be careful what you think now. Edward's favorite hunting animal are mountain lions." Emmett taunted.

"Ha. He'd have to catch me first." Jacob said, while sneering at Dad, and running to the forest.

It was like scene on stage. As my Jacob and Dad left, the Quileute wolf pack came in on the opposite side. The best part about my new house was that it was next to the clearing that everyone loved to fight at.

"Where is Jacob? We felt something major happening. Not just a minor tremble, but something huge." Sam- the head of the Quileute pack asked.

"You know, you can go home now. That huge tremble, that wasn't anything more than us. You'll be fine, now why don't you pups go down to the shore and play in the water, while the big ones go and do something FUN?" Rosalie attacked. She couldn't stand Sam. It was something about something. Too much to explain. But anyways, for now Jacob was safe and the pack was leaving without a fight. I think they were getting tired of the fights. I'm getting tired too. I looked at my watch. It was 11:00. So much for finishing my senior year without a tardy- again. Oh well, there's always next time." I'm going back to bed." I told everyone. And that was exactly what I did. I went to my bed and slept. There is too much drama in this family. So many things happen way too fast.


	6. Chapter 5

"Seth!" I heard Leah scream.

"Oh no," I thought. Please don't let there be another wolf/vampire change about to come. Whoever that fucking vampire was is going to see fire. And soon. You don't just mess with the Cullens, and get away from it.

"Seth!" I heard Leah shout again.

Moments later, a bundle of fur came tumbling in to the clearing from the back. "Great, he's back alright." I thought. I really didn't want to have to deal with too much drama today. I'm glad I'm out of school. I turned around to see Seth. He was whining. I pointed to the house, visually telling him to shift and change. All of Jacobs pack has a dresser in what is called the WOLF room, where there is always food and clothes for the shifters. It started when the family got mad at Elizabeth for leaving for a couple days with no word. The next time, she scratched Went Out, Leave Food, on the refrigerator in the room. Eliza was a lone wolf in Canada, but joined Jacobs pack when she imprinted on Leah. As of yet, they are still in friend mode.

When Seth came back, fully dressed, Dad freaked out. Something was bad. The whole family turned to Seth to explain.

"I followed her trail, and caught up to her. Renesme was right. It wasn't a vampire we have met. But I believe that one of us knows her, or knew her. She dropped this, I presume on purpose, before she disappeared into the water, but after telling me that she missed our family"

He held up a bit of cloth. It looked like it was from a very old red shirt. My mother paled. Dad went to the cloth and smelled it.

"Wasn't that? But I thought… No… The Volturi killed her… I saw it.." Carlisle trailed off.

I looked to my family in confusion.

"Someone really needs to explain what the heck is going on." I said, waiting for an explanation.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Please read and REVIEW. I can't make more chapters and longer chapters if no one tells me what they wish to hear. I can do pretty much anything, I would just REALLY appreciate it if you gave me hints or input. I'll even recognize you in the next chapter. This is my first real story, and I promise to make updates more often, and to make longer chapters. If you look at the length of this chapter, it will be much longer than the rest.. I hope. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Xx I don't own twilight, just my idea xX**

"When your mother was still human, remember we had a problem. There were many newborns chasing us, and a vampire named Victoria was their leader. Now, Victoria had a "mate". His name was James, but because he was attacking your mother and almost killed her because he reminded your mother of Aunt Alice. That's where Bella got her first scar. Many years before, this James had tried to kill Alice because she was his singer, but didn't succeed. Alice woke up with no memories what so ever and later joined our family with Uncle Jasper. But back to the point, Victoria wanted to kill you mother really bad because our family killed James. She tried to control many newborn vampires in order to get to Bella. We went to battle and killed most of the newborns. I decided to leave one because she was innocent, she wasn't attacking anyone. She just held the scent of your mother, a red shirt that Victoria's henchmen took from Bella's room. But, as we were setting the accused vampire pieces on fire, the Volturi showed up. They do not give second chances and killed the girl. Her name was Bree. I think she was really scared when the Volturi showed up, but I don't understand how she would have been here today. Even if she had somehow lived, I cannot comprehend why she would hurt Jacob. Or anyone else. It just perplexes me… " Carlisle explained.

"Grandpa, you keep on repeating yourself.." I told him

If this was true, I mean I'm not saying he would lie.. But if the Volturi killed someone, I'm pretty sure that they would be dead. Ashes. As in never coming back to hurt me or Jacob…

"What if they didn't kill her? Or maybe her superpower was like nine lives or something?" Rosalie questioned Grandpa.

"Blondie, why don't you keep your questions to yourself. We all saw them rip her head off and throw her in the fire besides Nessie. Seth, I know you can hear me. Bring me out a pair of clothes from the WOLF room. I'm definitely can't fit in the house if I phase, and I don't want to walk into the field in human skin. That would just upset the Barbie." Jacob called

"OK!" I heard Seth acknowledge from inside. I forgot he went inside when Grandpa was explaining about Bree. I hope he's not too upset that he couldn't catch the vampire.. It wasn't his fault.

"Nessie darling. Will we still be going to the shops? I really want to dress you up again just like the old days." Aunt Alice asked.

"Allie, we just had a shopping trip last month!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. But you know, when you are awake all night as well, a month feels like a very, very long time. And I know you will say yes. You just can't say no to me."

And with that she danced off continuing like nothing had happened. But if I knew my family right, a storm was brewing, and this was going to be a long one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW.. Just hit the button down there and review. It will take you what? A minute to put in a random guest name and tell me what you think. It would make me really happy **

**Soooo, yeah… REVIEW**

**ecilaxXxalice**


End file.
